


Day 8: Snowball Fight

by MoMoMomma



Series: 25 Drabbles of Christmas [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Human Jordan Parrish, Phoenix Jordan Parrish, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first snow of the year is always the worst. Derek can hear them then, the laughter from people long dead, the chiding tone of his mother reminding him to wear a coat, the laugh of a once-sane Peter when Cora inevitably gets a handful of snow down the back of his shirt. He tries to stay inside, tries to ignore the way it drifts down slowly outside, like every flake isn’t tearing his heart apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8: Snowball Fight

The first snow of the year is always the worst. Derek can hear them then, the laughter from people long dead, the chiding tone of his mother reminding him to wear a coat, the laugh of a once-sane Peter when Cora inevitably gets a handful of snow down the back of his shirt. He tries to stay inside, tries to ignore the way it drifts down slowly outside, like every flake isn’t tearing his heart apart.

But he’s part of a new pack now. And while Scott would let him stay home in a second if he asked, Derek’s still not willing to show that much vulnerability. Not so soon after he was vulnerable with every breath, human and _weak_ and needing protection.

Which is why he’s out in the first snowfall, already ankle deep in the powder, trudging through the forest in search of an _elf_ , of all stupid things.

“Beacon Hills doesn’t usually get much snow, right?”

“Not until later.” Derek replies tonelessly, keeping his eyes sweeping around the forest, trying not to focus on any of the snow piling up.

He knows Parrish is frowning at him and hopes the phoenix will chalk it up to him being grumpy, as usual. Jordan looks out of place anyhow, his arms and legs bare, heated footprints melting the snow with every step. It’s leaving an obvious trail but it’s also one hell of a warning.

If he can melt snow with a step, he can take an elf down without issue.

“Not fond of snow?”

No point in lying. Jordan’s perceptive enough he’d probably pick up on it anyhow.

“Bad memories.” He doesn’t expound and Jordan doesn’t ask, but seconds later he feels the wet _smack_  of compressed snow hitting his shoulder.

Whirling around, he sees Jordan carefully forming another snowball, grinning at him.

“Snow shouldn’t bring bad memories. Maybe, if you’ve got one good one?”

Which is why the pack, an hour later and one elf down, finds them laying exhausted in a big hole in the snow, the remnants of their war on the trees and bushes around them. Jordan’s melted off, just like the snow they flopped down on when the heated war became a heated something else, but Derek still has flakes in his hair and lashes.

Jordan’s probably a bad idea, in retrospect, but Derek’s going to hang on to him. Snow brings thoughts of blood and fire and loss, and Jordan can melt it away without a thought.

Maybe he can do the same to the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com)!


End file.
